


i'm sure we can fly, on my love

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but.... please consider they.., titles r hard im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: this is really bad im sorry its like 3 in the morning but please for the love of God consider. Yukitomo. Thank u(also no summary bcs im 2 tired to think)





	i'm sure we can fly, on my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad im sorry its like 3 in the morning but please for the love of God consider. Yukitomo. Thank u  
(also no summary bcs im 2 tired to think)

Yukina and Tomoe have been dating for quite a while, though no one really knew about their relationship. They agreed to tell at least their bandmates at some point, but for now, it was all a secret. 

They were both surprisingly affectionate in private, holding hands and cuddling were most common. But they hadn’t kissed before, even if both of them wanted to, it was never really brought up, at least up until this point.

It was Yukina who brought it up, much to Tomoe’s surprise. They were at Yukina’s place and besides the two of them, they were pretty much alone.

Their attempts have mostly been the same thing over and over: Tomoe would lean in, closing her eyes, then just a few seconds later, she felt a hand push her away. Yukina, whose face was almost as red as Tomoe’s hair, would apologize and then suggest they try again.

“We don’t have to kiss now if you’re too embarrassed. We could always try later.” Tomoe reassured her girlfriend, smiling softly.

“But… I do want to… kiss you now.. Can we try one more time?” Yukina looked at the other pleadingly, and Tomoe knew she absolutely couldn’t say no to that face. “Let’s do it differently this time. Could you close your eyes?”

“Oh? Yeah sure!” Tomoe was quick to agree, even if she had no idea why Yukina would ask her to do it.

As soon as Tomoe closed her eyes, Yukina closed her own and for just a second, pressed her lips against Tomoe’s. Tomoe opened her eyes back almost immediately, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She wasn’t expecting that at all. 

The sight of her flustered girlfriend made her chuckle.

“Don’t laugh..” Yukina’s face went even redder and Tomoe couldn’t help but chuckle more.

“I love you..” the words slip from Tomoe’s mouth.

Yukina rested her head on Tomoe’s shoulder, now smiling. “I love you too..” she whispered, closing her eyes.


End file.
